User talk:MarilynMc
Your Edits in SasuNaru page Hi, I am Michiyo and I am here to tell you that I have undo your edits in the SasuNaru page. Since you are new here, I will tell you the meaning of "Crack Pairing". Crack pairing means: *two characters of the pairing that barely have any interaction and did not talk to each other. Example: SasuHina, SasuTema, SasuMei etc. *Two characters of the pairing never met each other in the manga. Example: KibaKarui, ItaHina, SuiSaku etc. Crack pairings usually have low chances to become canon but sometimes they can actually become canon. Example: ChouKarui. Since ChouKarui are now canon, it is not a crack pairing anymore. That all. And welcome to wiki Breaking the Wiki Rules I already explain to you what "Crack Pairing" means so do not break the rules again. Remember that the any editors who break the rules will be block by the admin (SasuSakuKAWAII and Hikaru89). This is your 1st warning. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the SasuNaru page. We appreciate any help and we hope you enjoy your stay here. Please check our Local Policies page and Manual of Style before editing. If you need any help feel free to message one of our Administrators (Hikaru89 and ~SasuSakuKAWAII). Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 21:40, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Definition of a Crack Pairing: Hi there MarilynMc, I'm seeing conflict between you and one of our editors about the definition of what a crack pairing is identified as, am I correct? You can read the definition here: Crack Pairings. And since there are emotional ties between Sasuke and Naruto as well as relationship progresses and growth, we do not consider it a crack pairing. So instead of calling it a crack pairing, we call it fanon, something where fandoms pair up two characters who have the above descriptions together. If you have any more questions, please feel free to message me on my talk page. Thank you! ~SSK Talkpage 03:19, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Crack Pairing Well, SasuSakuKAWAII already message you the meaning of crack pairing. So I guess now you know the meaning of it. As for why HashiMada is a crack pairing is because it doesn't show much interaction between them. As for why SasuNaru is not a crack pairing, we always see the interaction almost many times in the manga (Lol! They are the main characters so of course they will have many moments). Same goes for ShikaTayu. It is a crack pairing because it doesn't have any interaction anymore when Tayuya die. As for why ChouIno is a crack pairing is because eventhough they are in the same team, the manga doesn't show much interaction about them. Being Rude Still don't understand what is crack pairing -_- When I said Naruto and Sasuke are the main character was a joke actually. The manga really did show Naruto and Sasuke relationship a lot. It is up to the viewer's opinion on how they view the NaruSasu relationship whether it is a brotherhood/friendship or a love/bromance. Trying to bring Sasuke back, save him from darkness, their brotherhood bonds etc was the moments in the manga. Example, Itachi wanted Sasuke to be the hero, Sasuke choose revenge on Konoha because of Itachi etc was also a ItaSasu moments in the manga. Whether that is just a brotherhood or love is depends on how the viewer view. As for HashiMada, their relationship only shown during the part when Hashirama told Sasuke his story and their battle in the war. Unlike SasuNaru and ItaSasu, HashiMada relationship didn't show much. Warning This is a wiki. So please do not be biases on other pairing just because you don't like that ship. If you don't understand what crack pairing means than I suggest you should do research on what is crack pairng means before you start argue and being rude here. Remember, being rude to any editors here will be block too (because it is part of the wiki rules). I won't care if you edit the SasuNaru page again because I will just undo it anyway and you will also be block for breaking the rules again as well. I know how to answer all your question but you are the one who don't understand the meaning of crack pairing because you either being biases here or you don't know English(I mean seriously, you don't even get my joke in m previous message) and I am very confident that you still don't know what crack pairing even means. If you don't understand the definition of crack pairing in this wiki then you can go find the meaning iby google it. Thank you. HashiMada: Crack Pairing Ahh, I see. If this case is about HashiMada, then that can easily be fixed since HashiMada is actually not supposed to be in the crack pairing category. Thank you for the clarification! ~SSK Talkpage 22:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Rude and Telling more about "Crack" and explain what is "Fanon" Rude "now I'm confident that you can't answer my question." This is the part you are being rude and you also being rude for asking for an argument (especially when it is obviously you still don't know what crack pairing means). Please find the meaning of crack pairing before saying that I can't understand your question when you yourself don't understand what crack means. The reason the admin didn't block you because she is not active and I am the active here. Many new editors break the rules here and those who repeat breaking the rules will be block by the admin when I send the admin a message. I may not be the admin in this wiki but I am still the active one to take charge here. If anything goes wrong, I will tell the admin about it. Why HashiMada is "crack" but "SasuNaru" and "ItaSasu" is not I never said that you said there are no feelings between ItaSasu. The reason I put ItaSasu the same as SasuNaru because their relationship was shown in the manga a lot. Just look at "Their Relationship" section in the ItaSasu and SasuNaru. Their story plot is a lot because the manga talks a lot about those two couple. What about HashiMada page "Their Relationship section? Are theirs as long as SasuNaru and ItaSasu. Since HashiMada dooesn't have much interaction shows in the manga then yes they are crack pairing but it is ok if you are going to remove the "crack pairing" category in HashiMada page because eventhough the manga doesn't show much, it is also like you said that their moments is still longer than the other crack pairing. If you remove it, remember to tell the admin about it so she can think about it whether it is allowed to remove it or not. Or either you can also open up a discussion about this matter so all the editors here can discussion about it (just like KakaIru used to) whether HashiMada are crack or not. When the discussion is over, the admin will remove the discussion. As for explanation of crack pairing: If the manga doesn't shows much any interaction about the couples or the pairing doens't met each other in the manga then that pairing will be known as crack pairing. Note: By the way, HashiMada is "fanon" too actually because they are yaoi couples. Biases Your another sentences: *"Sasuke whose thoughts belong to the only one man - Itachi, then a woman Sakura". *I see nothing romantical in SasuNaru relationship. Just a piece of advice, we don't care whether how you see the pairings. But this is wiki so we should throw on what we see on our favourite couple and do exactly the rules so we don't be biases. If you don't see any romance in SasuNaru that doesn't mean you should put them crack when they are actually not. Do not make me repeat myself this is wiki so we should not be biases and be fair in every page. Fanon Here is the defination of fanon pairing. *BoruSara. Their relationship also their romantic relationship is not confirmed official for either side so yes they are fanon. *DeiSaku. Well, they meet before (once) but the manga doesn't show any romantic feelings about them so they are fanon because they are crack couple. *GaaHina. I don't think they met each other (sorry I can't remember if they did). They are crack pairing so they are also belong to fanon. *KakaIru is a yaoi pairing too. So, I don't need to explain anymore why they are fanon. Besides that, their romantic relationship is not confirmed official for either side. Anyway, like I said before, there is someone said they are not crack and some say they are (in argument) and in the end we start the discussion and everybody decides they are not crack anymore). *LeeKarin. They are crack pairing because they never meet in the manga. They only meet in the Rock Lee Springtime of Youth manga. They are crack so they are fanon too. *Besides ItaSasu page, I am also the one who created the NejiSasu page and I am 100% sure that I put NejiSasu crack and fanon. So, after reading the above example/explanation then I guess I don't need to explain again. So hope that helps. If it doesn't then I don't mind you ask any questions as long as you don't sound like arguement please because I don't want to argue too. I just saw the admin edit the HashiMada page already a minute ago. That means she is ok for HashiMada not to be crack anymore but remember, they are still fanon. Reply:Late "So all your warnings I see as though you are trying to threaten me" I am giving you the warning because these things happen before (many times) in wiki so how can that be a threaten? I am warning so you will aware what you have write may sound rude eventhough you are not. You may not sound rude but you do sound like wanted to argue which is breaking the rules too. As for your question: "must I inform somebody after an editing or before it?" Actually, we don't really need to inform anyone what we have edit in a page unless it is about removing the pictures, undo their edits, disagreement with the edits etc. We only need to inform someone after we edit someone's content. For example, I have uploaded a picture in a page but the picture is not allowed in the page so you remove it. After you remove my picture, you need to send me a message to inform me that you have remove my picture. That all. HashiMada Page Of course! Our community is extremely small so we are always grateful for users who want to help volunteer. If you need any help or just want someone to double check your editings, you can always message one of our editors. And although I am on semi-hiatus right now, I still come check the wiki activity time to time, so you are always free to talk to me as well. Happy editing!! ~SSK Talkpage 21:24, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Reply:Editing If it is a new edits, you can check whose edits in the "Wiki Activity" just like you said. As for the old edits (months/years), you don't need to send a message since you don't know who to send to. So, you can actually write your reason why you edit the old content in the "summary" box. After you finish edit something in a page, you can see the "summary" box after you press the "Publish" button.